Diskussion:D'kora-Klasse
Angezweifelt Woher kommen die ganzen Infos? Es sind zwar Referenzen angegeben, allerdings werden die in keinen Bezug zum Text gebracht! 18:12, 16. Apr. 2007 (UTC) :Hallo alle zusammen, :naja, wenn man hinter jede Info1 eine Quellenangabe2 setzen würde, wie sieht denn das aus?3 Dann kann man ja den Text garnicht mehr richtig lesen bzw. genießen. :-) :Andererseits könnte man ja auch unten (bei den Quellen) entsprechende Hinweise hinterlassen, wo welche Info herkommt. Also zum Beispiel: :* TNG :** "Der Wächter" – Nennung oder Verwendung des Traktorstrahls :(..dieses Beispiel ist jetzt aber nur konstruiert, weiß im Moment nicht genau, wo und wann welche Info mal genannt oder gezeigt wird.) :Mit freundlichen Grüßen .. Spawn 10:51, 17. Apr. 2007 (UTC) ::finde ich gar nicht schlecht--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 13:01, 17. Apr. 2007 (UTC) Schau doch einfach in unser Stil-Handbuch: Dort steht genau, wie die Quellen anzugeben sind. Quellen kann man hinter einem Absatz auch als "Tupel" sammeln, dafür haben wie die Vorlagen , , , , , , . Anwendungsbeispiele finden sich im Großteil unserer Artikel. 13:15, 17. Apr. 2007 (UTC) :Hmm.., nach meinem Empfinden sieht das dann aber auch nicht sehr ansehnlich aus, vor allem wenn es dann mehrere Quellen zu einer Info gibt. Aber, ich werde das mal im Gedächtnis behalten und entsperechende Ergänzungen hier vornehmen, wenn mir mal wieder ein Marodeur begegnet. :-) :Mit freundlichen Grüßen .. Spawn 14:25, 17. Apr. 2007 (UTC) 1. Die Einrückungen haben wir hier auf den Diskussionsseiten, damit man zwischen den Beiträgen unterscheiden kann. So wie es jetzt ist, ist es unübersichtlich. Jeder hat seine eigene "Ebene" - dann braucht man auch keine XHTML-Krücken mehr wie den manuellen Umbruch, den du mitschleppst. 2. Die Form der Quellenangaben gehören zu unseren Richtlinien. Das heißt, jeder Nutzer hat sich daran zu halten. Wenn jeder anfängt, hier Sachen einzutragen, wo er nicht mehr weiß, wo's herkommt, können wir unsere Canon Policy gleich komplett in den Wind schießen. 14:37, 17. Apr. 2007 (UTC) :Na wenn du meinst, daß deine heiligen „Richtlinien” (oder sollte ich besser schon MA-„Gesetzte” schreiben?) wichtiger sind, als hier Informationen zu StarTrek zusammenzutragen, dann lösch doch den Artikle gleich ganz und die Diskussionsseite gleich mit. ..ist ja wohl eh alles NonCanon, wenn etwas nicht gleich offensichtlich erscheint. :-\ :Übrigens, da wo ich herkomme, da sind die Beiträge anderer Nutzer tabu (wenn sie nicht gerade beleidigend sind). :Ein schönen Tag noch .. Spawn 17:16, 17. Apr. 2007 (UTC) ::trotzdem halte ich es für eine gute idee unten in der rubrik Referenzen/Quellen, hinter den episodenverweis einen kurzen text zu schreiben was genau in dieser episode gesagt wurde oder zu sehen war. teilweise giebts das schon, sowas wie "blosse erwähnung" hab ich schonmal irgentwo gelesen. außerdem bin ich ebenfalls der meinung, dieser artikel könnte etwas abgespeckt werden--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 17:17, 17. Apr. 2007 (UTC) :::Was denn Artikel angeht glaube ich, dass der nur ein wenig umstrukturiert werden muss. Kann sein, dass ein paar nicht belegte Sachen drin sind, aber da habe ich jetzt nicht so den überblick :::@Shisma: Ich denke, bei den meisten Texten macht das direkte zitieren mehr Sinn, aber man kann ja bei den Referenzen differenzieren. Damit es übersichtlicher wird gibt es bei einigen Artikeln auch den Punkt "weitere Referenzen", wo nur die Folgen aufgezählt werden, die zwar einen Auftritt/eine Erwähnung haben, aber keine entscheidenden Informationen liefern, während dann an den Informationen direkt nur die eine entscheidende Quelle steht, was diesem Artikel z.B. gut tun würde und die ganze Quellenlage übersichtlicher gestalten würde. :::@Spawn:Zum Ersten: Defchris hat deinen Beitrag nicht verändert, sondern nur die Lesbarkeit der Diskussion gesteigert. Ich gebe zu, dass auch Ich selbst (oder auch Shisma ;-)) das mit dem Einrücken nicht immer mache, aber gerade bei Diskussionen mit mehr als drei Teilnehmern ist das wirklich sinnvoll. Der Ärger, der sich bei dir vielleicht darüber entwickelt hat dürfte in keiner Weise die paar Pünktchen wert sein Zum zweiten: weil das ein Wiki ist, in dem absolute Freiheit zu Chaos führen würde, sind diese Richtlinien sinnvoll. Weil wir eben diese Kanonrichtlinien haben müssen wir sie auch akzeptieren, und im übrigen steigern die Quellen auch den Informationsgehalt der Artikel. Generell sind Richtlinien keine Gesetze, aber selbst wenn sie welche wären: Sie kommen nicht aus dem Nichts oder von einem Diktator, sondern haben einen Sinn und Zweck. Wenn du ihn nicht erkennst, dann kannst du an einem passenderen Ort eine Diskussion beginnen und vielleicht sogar die Richtlinien ändern (Auch wenn du meine Stimme nicht hättest, nicht weil ich gegen dich, sondern weil ich für die aktuelle Regel bin)--Bravomike 17:37, 17. Apr. 2007 (UTC) In der Zusammenfassung deines Beitrags lese ich (Zitat) "Empfehlungen -> Richtlinien -> Gesetzte -> UnFreiheit" - was soll sowas? Sorry, aber solche Anmerkungen tragen nicht gerade zu einer Versachlichung einer Diskussion bei. Du schreibst auf deiner Benutzerseite, dass du bereits bei der Wikipedia mitarbeitest, da solltest du doch wissen, dass Wikis ab einer gewissen Anzahl von aktiven Nutzern und Beiträgen nicht ohne diese auskommen können - und die Wikipedia hat einen ganzen Schwang mehr Richtlinien und Hinweise zur Bearbeitung - siehe Wikipedia:Richtlinien. Die Richtlinien - die im Übrigen nicht "meine" Richtlinien sind, da viele von ihnen schon länger hier sind als ich die MA überhaupt kenne, und schon gar nicht "heilig", da sie mehrfach abgeändert wurden - sind dazu da, damit hier nicht jeder das macht, was er für richtig hält und damit alles einheitlich und ordentlich aussieht. Und in Bezug auf die Quellen für jeden möglichst auf den ersten Blick ersichtlich macht, woher die Information kommt. Dass Beiträge "tabu" sind, ist auch hier gewährleistet, denn den Wortlaut habe ich nicht angerührt, nicht mal Tippfehler verbessert. Zu deiner Bemerkung mit dem NonCanon: Es ist nunmal so wie es sich im Artikel darstellt. Wenn du keine direkte, auf den ersten Blick ersichtliche Quelle angibst, kann sich nur derjenige absolut sicher sein, der wirklich diese Schiffsklasse kennt oder den Artikel erstellt hat. Andere, die dann vielleicht auf andere Teilaspekte spezialisierter sind (also gar nicht mal die "normalen Zuschauer") sind dann immer am rätseln. In solchen Fällen wird dann auf solche Nachrichtenschilder wie , und zurückgegriffen, um der Gemeinschaft - nicht zwangsläufig dem einzelnen Autor - zu signalisieren: "Hey, hier ist was, damit komm' ich nicht ganz klar - könnt ihr da was zur Aufklärung beitragen?" Soll die MA denn auf Dauer nun eine für Fans zuverlässige Quelle sein, oder betreiben wir hier nur eine gesonderte Form des "Eierschaukelns"? So und nun zu dem von dir angesprochenen und Shisma unterstützten Referenzen-Sektion: Das ist sicher eine Überlegung wert, aber bitte dann an einer zentraleren Stelle, wie unser Zehn Vorne, wie bereits Bravomike angeregt hat, denn wir haben bereits eine funktionierende Methode zur Quellenangabe. Wieso das Rad schon wieder neu erfinden? 21:57, 17. Apr. 2007 (UTC) ::::Nur zu dem, was defchris zu den Referenzen gesagt hat: Ich seh das genauso. Finds auch nicht unübersichtlich, wie es jetzt ist, im Gegenteil. Aber das sollte man woanders didkutieren. ;) --HenK | discuss 06:11, 18. Apr. 2007 (UTC) :Ja, ihr habt ja alle recht. :-) ..entschuldigt bitte, aber ich bin in einigen Dingen etwas sensibel und was die Begrifflichkeiten hier in der MA anget auch nicht ganz auf dem Laufenden. :Und bzgl. der Quellenangaben werd ich das mal bei nächster Gelegenheit im Zehn Vorne dem Barkeeper melden. :-) :Mit feundlichen Grüßen .. Spawn 09:48, 19. Apr. 2007 (UTC) :Zitat aus dem Artikel: „Der "Hals" der Schiffe kann zudem ausgefahren werden, um noch mehr Waffen zu enthüllen.” :Diese Information wird möglicherweise ebenfalls in der bereits (im Artikel) genannten TNG-Folge gezeigt, als die beiden Schiffe sich gegenüber stehen, ..ich bin mir da jetzt jedoch nicht ganz sicher, aber vielleicht kann ja jemand von euch das verifizieren. :-) :MfG .. Spawn 09:47, 29. Apr. 2007 (UTC) Einrückungen Hallo nochmal, alle zusammen, also was diese Einrückungen hier auf der (bzw. den) Diskussionsseite(n) angeht, die hab ich bis heute noch nicht verstanden – bzw. als ich mal (vor geraumer Zeit) gedacht hatte, daß ich die Regeln dahinter verstanden habe, da kam dann wieder so eine Einrückung die irgendwie wieder alles über den Haufen geworfen hatte. Und bei größeren Diskussionen (z.B. bei den Löschdiskussionen in der WP) da kommen dann auch immer wieder irgend welche Leute und schreiben ihren Kommentar irgendwo zwischen allen anderen Beiträgen. Naja, und auch weil ich es besser finde, wenn alle in einer Ebene (also quasi auf Augenhöhe :-) ) miteinander Kommunizieren, hab ich irgendwann nur noch vorn (linksbündig) meine Beiträge eingestellt. Aber wenn es für dieses Problem irgendwo eine Lösung, Regel oder Richtlinie gibt, dann werd ich mir diese sicher auch mal durchlesen (wenn ich wüßte, wo diese zu finden ist). Mit feundlichen Grüßen .. Spawn 09:48, 19. Apr. 2007 (UTC) Antrieb und Traktorstrahl Hallo, also das diese Schiffsklasse solch einen guten Antrieb (vergleichbar mit dem der Galaxy-Klasse) hat, wird mit wahrscheinlich in einer der genannten Folgen gezeigt. ..ich erinnere mich da z.B. dunkel an eine TNG-Folge, wo die Enterprise eines dieser Schiffe verfolgt (wahrscheinlich in "Der Wächter" oder "Die Damen Troi"). Und das trifft mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit auch auf den Traktorstrahl zu – wenn die Ferengi diese Technologie (sehr wahrscheinlich, wie ich mal annehme) nicht gestohlen (oder legal erworben?) hätten, dann hätten sie den Traktorstrahl sicher selbst erfunden. :-) MfG .. Spawn 11:27, 29. Apr. 2007 (UTC) :also die [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)]] holt den Marauder zu begin von ein. daraus lässt sich aber nichts über die höchstgeschwindigkeit schließen. da denen ja auch einfach der sprit ausgegangen sein könnte. mir ist keine episode bekannt in der ein Marauder einen traktorstrahl einsetzt. woher kommt eigentlich die information dasses sich um einen Mittleren Kreuzer handelt?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 11:31, 29. Apr. 2007 (UTC) Wo die Vmax-Angabe herkommt, weiß ich jetzt auch nicht. Wenn es in nicht ist dann vielleicht in . Auf jeden Fall schafft diese Schiffsklasse aber Warp (siehe auch ). Was die Klassifizierung als Mittlerer Kreuzer angeht, so ergibt diese sich aus dem Vergleich dieser beiden Schiffe (siehe auch die Galavorstellung, Anzahl und Stärke der Waffen, Maße und Anzahl der Besatzung). Und wo die genauen Maße (Länge, Höhe, Breite) herkommen weiß ich auch nicht, wahrscheinlich ist aber, das diese Infos mal einer hier reingeschieben hat, der über einen Zugang auf die Star Trek Enzyklopädie oder ähnliche Referenzen verfügt. Diese genauen Zahlen könnten aber meiner Ansicht nach durchaus korrekt sein (siehe auch und die Galavorstellung, wo die beiden Schiffe sich auch gegenüber''stehen''). MfG .. Spawn 11:57, 29. Apr. 2007 (UTC) Waffenstarrender Halz? Zitat: „Der "Hals" dieser Schiffe kann zudem ausgefahren werden, um noch mehr Waffen zu enthüllen.” Habe diese nicht bestätigte Information jetzt mal aus dem Artikel genommen, da ich mich in den letzten Tagen nicht wirklich an eine Episode erinnern konnte, wo diese Infos präsentiert werden. Falls jemand aber doch eine Referenz dazu nennen kann (egal ob Kanon oder nicht), dann immer her damit. :-) (Es sollte jedoch wenigstens ein einigermaßen bekanntes Werk sein.) MfG .. Spawn 06:37, 1. Mai. 2007 (UTC) :Der Hals kann ausgefahren werden, dass sieht man in "Der Wächter", ob dadurch aber mehr Waffen zum Vorschein kommen oder ob das Schiff einfach nur bedrohlicher aussehen soll wird nie gesagt. Im script findet sich zumindest noch "The Ferengi ship now extends gun-like arms from either side of the prow." Bilder gibt's z.B. hier --Jörg 08:04, 1. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Aha, dankeschön. ..somit ist das auch gesichert und sogar (teilweise) Kanon. :-) MfG .. Spawn 15:32, 1. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Frachtschiff? ich kann mich nicht erinnern das sie in irgenteiner episode als frachtschiff verwendet wurden`:/ --Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 07:43, 1. Mai. 2007 (UTC) :Also die Info zum Frachtschiff würde ich als gesichert ansehen, da zum einen die Ferengi ein Händlervolk sind, wie jeder Trekki wissen dürfte.. :-) und zum anderen ist ja in vielen Episoden auch nur von einem (Ferengi-)Frachtschiff (oder Kreuzer, je nach Verwendungszweck oder Mission) die Rede ist. Zudem ist der Begriff „Frachter” ja auch nicht auf eine bestimmte Schiffsklasse oder -Größe festgelegt. :MfG .. Spawn 15:36, 1. Mai. 2007 (UTC) ::Dies wird in keiner einzigen Folge erwähnt. Was, wenn die D'kora Klasse lediglich zur Verteidigung der Grenzen der Ferengi Allianz dient? Es gibt sicherlich eine Menge Ferengi Frachter (siehe hier auf der englischen MA), aber niemals wurden die Frachter mit der D'kora Klasse in Verbindung gebracht, und wenn die Ferengi ein noch so handel-treibendes Volk sind. Genauso wurde die Defintion "Kreuzer" (cruiser) auch nie der D'kora Klasse zugeordent (siehe http://memory-alpha.org/en/wiki/Ferengi_cruiser hier, auf der englischen MA Seite), von "Mittlerem Kreuzer" ganz zu schweigen. --Jörg 16:01, 1. Mai. 2007 (UTC) :::halte ich auchnicht für gesichert. wir sollten bei der taktischen klasse wieder "Marauder" angeben. das ist wenigstens bestätig--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 16:07, 1. Mai. 2007 (UTC) :Also „Marauder” ist meiner Ansicht nach nicht gesichert (jedenfalls nicht mit deutschen Kanon-Quellen), wenn überhaupt dann „Plünderer” oder „Marodeur”. Und zum „Frachter” kann ich ein paar Quellen nennen: Siehe Die Raumkatastrophe, Die Front, Der Weg des Kriegers, Teil II oder eben auch die MA-Suche. :MfG .. Spawn 17:30, 1. Mai. 2007 (UTC) ::"Marauder" war zu lesen auf einem display in , siehe en:Image:Dkora class side view.jpg--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 17:32, 1. Mai. 2007 (UTC) :Das mag ja sein (kommt ja auch aus Ami''land), aber ich denke das gesprochene Wort sollte hier in der deutschen MA Vorrang haben und wenn das irgendwo sauber synchronisiert wurde, dann haben die sicher nicht „Marauder” sondern „Marodeur” oder eben „Plünderer” gesagt. :MfG .. Spawn 17:41, 1. Mai. 2007 (UTC) ::falls es dir nochnicht aufgefallen ist: diese ganze serie kommst aus "amiland". die originalversion ist wurde in "amiländisch" verfasst. was in der deutschen version nicht gesagt wurde aber auf englisch zu lesen war darf frei übersetzt werden. um übirgen ist "Marodeur" genausowenig Deutsch wie "Marauder"--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 17:47, 1. Mai. 2007 (UTC) :Zitat: „was in der deutschen version nicht gesagt wurde aber auf englisch zu lesen war darf frei übersetzt werden. um übirgen ist "Marodeur" genausowenig Deutsch wie "Marauder"” :Ja, dann bitte ich aber darum das zum „Marodeur” zu ''übersetzten oder das bessere deutsche Wort „Plünderer”, da diese wesentlich üblicher hier im deutschen Sprachraum sind, als dieses „Marauder”, was zudem nicht mal eine Übersetzung ist. :MfG .. Spawn 17:57, 1. Mai. 2007 (UTC) ::Ich würde das Wort so lassen. "Marauder" könnte bei den Ferengi eine ähnliche Bedeutung haben wie Warbird bei den Romulanern, dafür gibt es einige Hinweise, und dann wäre es ein nicht zu übersetzender Eigenname--Bravomike 17:59, 1. Mai. 2007 (UTC)